1. Field
This disclosure relates to glass articles, and more particularly to laminated glass articles comprising a plurality of glass layers and methods for forming the same.
2. Technical Background
A glass sheet can be molded to form a shaped glass article having a non-planar or 3-dimensional shape. Typically, a glass sheet is heated to its softening point and then deformed to conform to the surface of a solid mold.